syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Freeman's Files
For the similarly named mission, see Freeman's Answer. Gabe Logan: "I'm at the internal computer now. New uplink installed." Lian Xing: "Gabe, come in!" Gabe Logan: "Lian! We lost contact." Lian Xing: "I've just now found a clear frequency. I'm at Red Section's LZ. They've brought in an LC-130 and they're jamming radio." Gabe Logan: "I'm in the KemSynth server room. 3 data drives are missing. See if they're being loaded onto the plane." Lian Xing: "Copy that. If they're here, I'll find them. Xing out." Freeman's Files is the fifth story mission in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. It continues from the previous mission and involves Gabe's attempt to access the KemSynth mainframe. Walkthrough You begin in the power room, where you restored the electricity from beforehand. Go to the radio and talk into it to stop reinforcements from arriving. If you elect not to, a pair of soldiers will assault you and the other enemies may be alerted to an intruder's presence. Open the door and sneak into the vent you shot out earlier. Assuming you didn't raise the alarm, the first two soldiers will be conversing. Use your knife on them and order the electrician to follow you when the coast is clear. Have him open the door furthest from the ventilation shaft: he will then report it is locked. Go up to Freeman's office and shift the painting to expose a safe. The civilian will tell you a code - enter it and you'll receive Freeman's access code. There's also a Desert magnum pistol if you desire it. Return to the lower level and get the electrician to open the door. Enter into the computer room and kill the duo patrolling it. Interact with the computer and you'll need to boost the electrician into the roof. Do so and trace him using IR goggles. Turn on the switches below him. Once you activate 3, a few troops will attack him. Kill them and then interact again with the computer. Have the electrician open the next door and two soldiers will ambush you from the other side. Drop them, and then get the man to interact with the last door. He'll tell you he can't, but instead offers to boost you into a shaft. This leads into a room which has a locked door. Gabe starts picking the lock, and the mission ends. Hidden Evidence 1: In the room with the stairs going up, the north server thing has the first file. 2: After the electrician opens the first door, check the west (the second file should be there) 3:In the room which has a flame valve, carefully approach it once the fire is extinguished and collect the third file from the laptop. Trivia * This mission is similar to 'Leading the Blind' in that the player must trace an ally's position using IR goggles. * It is the first mission in which hidden evidence can be lost if destroyed. This can also happen in Jimmy Zhou's Army. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions